Swings
by True Queen Of Chaos
Summary: HPDH Spoilers... Severus Snape goes back to a time more simple, were there is no Voldemort, just him, her, and some swings. This is his heaven.


Disclaimer: HD spoilers ahead! But then again, if you aren't finished reading HD, why the heck are you reading fanfiction?

He knew he was dead.

All the pain he had just been in, seconds ago, was gone. In its place, there was a warm, comfortable feeling. He couldn't remember a time he had felt better. Yes, definitely dead. Opening his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that everything seemed a lot larger. Looking around him, he saw a blood red sun, casting shadows across the empty play park he was standing in.

Or was it empty?

He felt as if he was being watched, but, unlike in the world of the living, it did not make him uneasy. In fact, there was something oddly comforting about it. Glancing around, he saw nothing, but the feeling did not leave.

Concentrating on his surroundings, he felt himself take a deep breath. How he had not recognized it the minute he opened his eyes he did not know. How many times had he been here? Hell, he had practically grown up in this place!

Everything was there. The almost broken teeter totter, the large sandbox in the corner, and of course, the swing set that sat in the middle. It was old and faded, rusting, but still with enough paint hanging on that you could tell it had once been a beautiful blue. There were two little swings attached to the metal frame, and without any real mental probing, he made his way to the one on the right side.

Sitting down, he felt like a ton of bricks had just been lifted off his chest. No more spying, no more Death Eaters, no more having to play Voldemorts twisted little games. He should finally be able to have peace...

But he knew he couldn't.

Because She was not there. His best friend was not there. The only person he had ever truly loved was not there.

And it was her that had made this place young Severus Snape's heaven.

Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, he felt the suns dieing rays hit his face. A tear fell from his cheek when he realized that his heaven was not to be. Tilting his head foreword, he looked down at his feet, finally opening his eyes...

To see another pair of shoes in front of him.

They were a bit faded, the white leather had darkened just a bit from dirt. Tied into a bow and then double knotted, just as Severus had told her to keep them from coming undone.

Slowly, not daring to believe it was possible, he raised his gaze to the glittering eyes of a girl he thought he'd never see again.

Red hair was long and wild, dancing down her back in crazed tangles. Her cheeks were dusted with a smattering of freckles, and her little blue top was the one she liked to wear on special occasions.

She couldn't have been older than ten.

Her smile was small, and a bit sad. She gazed into his eyes, and Severus felt as if she were staring into his very soul. However, he did not hide as he would have from anyone else. Because this was Lily. His Lily. The Lily he had been best friends with, the Lily that he had promised to always be there for, the Lily he had never tainted with the word Mudblood.

He looked at her, taking in everything about her. He had forgotten how she smelled, a mix of cinnamon and honey. How had he forgotten something that important? And her nose, had it always had that little freckle on the end of it?

Lily seemed to examining him too, her head cocked to the side very slightly. Her eyes took in his thin form, the way his back hunched in slightly, and how a small frown line marred his forehead.

There eyes met at the same time, glowing emerald and dark obsidian.

Though this girl wore the face of a child, Severus could tell she knew everything that had happened from Hogwarts and on, just like Severus did.

For a moment, he was terrified that she would turn from him, would hate him for being what he was.

And then she reached foreword, a tentative hand wrapping around his left arm. She never stopped looking into his face, but slowly she moved his long sleeve upwards. Severus wanted to pull his hand away, he didn't want this young Lily to see the mark, even if she knew it was there. But Lily did not let go of his arm, and slowly, the emeralds lowered down. Ready to flee to the very pits of hell should she turn from him, Severus looked down to see...

Unblemished skin.

Severus stared, shocked at an arm he had somehow thought would always have the ugly mark upon it. It was a sign of how loathsome he really was, he had been sure that this little part of evil would have followed him even to heaven.

He looked up quickly into the eyes of Lily, who was grinning at him from ear to ear. Sitting on the swing to his right, her hand grabbed his.

" I've missed you so much Severus. " And her eyes were so truthful it almost hurt to look at them. It was her voice that surprised Snape though. It was the little girl Lily in it, but underneath that was the soft tone of the adult she would become.

" I missed you to Lily. " Said Severus, and his voice to was young and childlike, but he could hear his older self within it too.

" I love you Severus. " Said the young Lily, and the adult voice faded, until it was just the ten year old girl talking to him again.

" I love you too Lily. " Said the now ten year old Severus's voice.

Then, together at last, they played on the swings.

A/N I got the idea when I read another fic, and I just had to write it down! Please review, because I'm rather proud of this fic and it would be wonderful to know what you readers think!


End file.
